


Thursday Morning Meetings

by clwilson2006



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/pseuds/clwilson2006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne loves his Thursday morning meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Morning Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for stargate_las on LJ. prompt - Routine

Major Lorne runs into his commanding officer in the mess, right after breakfast. Lorne has a large silver insulated flask in one hand and a bag of fresh cookies in the other, they’re still warm.

“Are those cookies?” Sheppard asks him sniffing dramatically.

“Yes Sir.” Lorne’s gaze is steady as he meets his CO’s eyes.

Sheppard studies Lorne for a moment.

“Chuck has already been by for some for your senior staff meeting.” Lorne tells Sheppard, but those weren’t baked fresh this morning, with actual chocolate. Lorne smiles to himself.

Sheppard huffs at him, and glances at his watch.

“Yeah, meeting. Wanna switch?” Sheppard sighs.

“Sure sir, I’ll take your senior staff meeting, your fresh coffee and your sneaky under the table chess game with McKay and you can take my department heads meeting where you can get lectured by the Head Nurse about the rapid spread of Dysentery on PX4-911 and sit through Dr.Barton’s report about the four thousand year old migration records from M23-842, oh, and Dr. Parrish is in the middle of some very interesting growth studies of lichen.” Lorne grins at Sheppard

“Dysentery? Lichen?” Sheppard looks horrified.

“Yeah. So I kind of need the cookies to survive.” Lorne’s grin widens. “Sir.” He adds.

“Yeah. I think you do. I’ll just go...” Sheppard hooks his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the door.

“Have a nice meeting, Sir.” Lorne calls after him.

~~~ooo~~~

Lorne loves his Thursday morning meetings. The senior staff will have to meet in Woolsey’s stuffy office while Lorne’s meeting will be at the back of greenhouse four, where Dr. Tilbrook is studying aquatic plants for some reason Lorne didn’t quite pay attention to. But it means the greenhouse doors will be open and someone will have moved tables and chairs outside, it’s a glorious day, and Lorne and the other departmental seconds will sit at the water’s edge in the sun drinking fresh coffee and eating the still warm cookie’s, someone else will have bought other snacks.

He steps out of the transporter on the lower level and bumps right into Major Teldy and Marie the head nurse.

“Ladies.” He nods at them.

“Major.” They say in unison. Marie is carrying a slightly battered metal tin that once held Scottish shortbread that Carson had given her, but now contains whatever candy she is willing to share with them this week. Teldy has an identical thermos to his and a box of tea bags. Lorne smiles at them.

“What do with have this week, Marie?” Lorne asks

“Hersey’s kisses and white chocolate.” She tells him.

“White Chocolate, my favorite” He waggles the bag of cookies. “I made a deal with Green in the kitchens that I’d provide the chocolate if he made the cookies and we’d split them; so real chocolate chip.” Both the women look at the bag hungrily.

They have made it three or four meters down the hallway when the transporter doors hiss open behind them, Lorne knows it’s Doctor Zelenka without having to turn around to check because Radek is yelling into his ear piece.

“No Rodney, it can wait, I am very busy. Go Away.”

Lorne and Teldy roll their eyes at each other and all three of them pause and wait for Zelenka.

“Rodney, don’t you have a staff meeting?” Radek is asking into his radio

“Yes, yes, I will call you if the city is sinking, or the wraith wish to come by for supper.” Radek pauses. “Thank you Colonel, you may keep him.” He clicks his radio off as he joins the others in the hall.

“Majors, Marie .” Radek nods. “Shall we.” Radek has a large bag of potato chips under one elbow.

When they arrive Doctor Barton and Doctor Parrish are already sitting outside. Dr. Tilbrook’s water lilies are in bloom and the wide shiny leaves bob up and down next to the bright pink flowers.

“Ah, the weekly social gathering of the put upon second-in-command.” Doctor Barton is arranging mugs on the table.

“Anthropologists.” Doctor Parrish says loudly.

“I could find something to say about botanists.” Barton replies, leaning back in her chair and stretching out long legs in front of her.

“Astro-Botanists.” Parrish corrects

“Soft-scientists.” Radek joins in.

“No channeling the bosses.” Barton laughs pouring boiling water into the mugs that Teldy has put tea bags in.

There’s laughter around the table and Lorne takes his seat between Barton and Zelenka.

“Concentrate people, we have a meeting to conduct.” Lorne fails to reach stern, and hits mocking instead.

“The city still stands, everyone still has hot water and the toilets are fully functional.” Radek says, and opens his bag of chips.

“Everyone is being very human, slightly stressed slightly bored but still normal.” Barton is dipping one of his cookies in her tea. The others watching aghast.

“No one died, a dozen marines got hit by Ronon, Ronon got hit by Sheppard and then by Cadman. Everyone is fine.” Marie said

“Cadman?” Lorne questions.

“She pulled his hair.” Teldy informs him, “The marines were getting bored and they needed a morale booster.”

“They’ll get that when Ronon retaliates.” Barton laughs.

“Parrish, everything OK in botany.” Lorne asks

“Everything’s still growing, we’ll have the cure for the common cold by next week, and the first sweet potatoes will be ready at the end of the month.” Parrish is studiously unwrapping a Hershey’s kiss.

“And the flyboys and girls are all fine.” Lorne finishes. “Meeting done. You know I don’t know why Sheppard makes such a fuss about these routine meetings; he doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

“Kiss?” Marie offers him the tin from across the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting from LJ to get all my fic in one place


End file.
